Current systems can visually represent a three-dimensional environment, comprising routes, by selecting perspective views of the three-dimensional environment for display to a user.
The selected perspective view of the environment that is displayed corresponds to a ‘viewing’ position on a route. Changing the viewing position changes the perspective view.
It may be difficult for a user to control the viewing position.